Naruto is a GIRL!
by darth deseth
Summary: Naruto wakes up one day and finds that he has been transformed into a girl and he must do something unbelievable to change himherself back. Rated for language and lemons. NaruhinaNarusakuSakuhina but mainly Naruhina.


"Unnh...", Naruto said as he(or she) woke up. He looked down at his chest. "Huh?! What the heck?! PLEASE tell me this a dream!!!". He looked down his boxers. "... It's... Not... There... IT'S NOT THERE?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!?!?!?!". He walked into the bathroom and checked in the mirror. "Oh god...". He shook his head, and his hair rolled down about 2 feet. "I'm... A... Girl...". He grabbed a kunai and cut his arm. "It's not a transformation...Yakumo-san isn't messing with me again...". (A/N If you've seen the Naruto 90-minute-special, you'll know who Yakumo is. In case you don't know who she is, then she is the most powerful Genjutsu user in the ninja world, envied by all who know her, at only age 15. And if you don't know what Genjutsu is, STOP READING NARUTO FANFICS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!).

(A/N from know on I will be referring to Naruto as "She" or "Her")

Naruto cut the bottom of her shirt off so it would seem more like a girl's shirt (A/N In the third Naruto movie, Sakura was seen wearing a shirt that exposed her stomach, and that's where Naruto got the idea). She found a red pair of shorts that she was going to wear for Christmas and put them on. She looked backwards in the mirror and found that it was kind of like the Good Guy Suit around her butt. "Oh yeah, girl's pants are supposed to be like that".

She went outside and saw Sakura. "Hey Sa--... Oh shit... I need to hide who I am so nobody makes fun of me...".

By the time Sakura looked up Naruto had already run off. "Huh... I wonder who that was...", Sakura said.

Naruto ended up at Ichiraku Ramen. "I might as well get a bowl... or 12... of ramen while I'm here. One bowl of deluxe ramen please!", She said to Ayame.

"Coming right up!", Ayame responded. After about 5 minutes Ayame brought the ramen out to Naruto.

"Finally! I'm starving!".

"Hmm... You kinda remind me of our best customer, Naruto Uzumaki", Ayame said.

"_Awesome, I'm their best customer!_", Naruto thought. "Oh, I guess he comes here pretty often then, huh?".

"Yeah, he's the reason that we're upgrading to a full indoors restaurant! He spends at least 1000 Ryo a day here", Ayame said.

"Wow...". "_I'm so proud of myself_", Naruto thought.

Naruto finished eating, left 500 ryo at the counter, and walked off.

"Hmm... What to do next... I know! I'll go see if any of my techniques are different now that I'm a girl!", Naruto exclaimed quietly. She then snuck off into the forest and made sure no-one followed her. She then practiced her techniques and jutsus from Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, and all of them seemed a bit different. Her Bunshins seemed a bit weaker and strangely, Rasengan was pink. She thought it would be weaker just because it seemed more girly. She then tested it out and it turned out that the power was increased tenfold. Usually it can smash about 20 Bunshins before starting to lose power, but this time it smashed through over 200 before the chakra started unraveling. "Holy shit that was awesome! It's so much more powerful even though I'm using even less of Kyubi's chakra! I need to find out what the hell just happened though, and quit freaking over Rasengan's new power...". Naruto then went to the Konoha Library (A/N omg it's a sign of the apocalypse!) and researched her condition. She found a few things that could explain it but didn't understand exactly what they meant, so she decided to check the books out but realized that she didn't have a valid I.D. so she had to sneak out through the bathroom window and run home as fast as possible without being seen. She turned on his computer and entered the book titles on an internet search engine. She found a simplified breakdown of the contents and it explained something that didn't have anything to do with her condition. She then decided to click on the link that said 'Jinchuriki Ailments'. She then found that the Biju's can be sex-hungry at times and can force the Jinchuriki's body to change, from enlargement of sexual organs to complete gender change.

"WHAT?!?!?! Is this thing seriously saying I have to have sex WITH a guy to turn back into a guy?!?!?! Wait there's some fine print...". She read the fine print and discovered that proper sex is not necessary. "Ok, so I have to find a lesbian or else I have to screw a guy... DAMNIT!!!", Naruto yelled. "Ok... Well I don't think I know any lesbians so how am I gonna search for one? Go up to every girl in town and ask if she will fuck me? DAMNIT this is frustrating!".

After about 3 hours of trying to think of a way to find a lesbian, she thought of hiding himself around the town and in houses and observing behavior. "I just hope I don't find poof into any other Shinobi's houses or I'll be dead... Heh...".

Naruto started looking around the town first, and saw a few possible candidates. "I'll keep searching", She said, because he wasn't positive about them. He started poofing into houses and after a few hours, she happened upon the Hyuga Mansion and found herself in Hinata's room. Hinata was moaning quietly and Naruto looked closer. She was _masturbating_. _"What the hell..." _Naruto thought. _"I didn't think Hinata-san was into that type of thing..."_ She looked even closer and discovered, sitting on Hinata's desk, was a picture of Sakura naked in the shower. _"So Hinata-san's a lesbian... Wow. I didn't even think she wanted anything to do with sex"_. Naruto left Hinata's house and went to her own.

"So I guess Hinata is the prime candidate for this thing... I guess I gotta find a way to get her into bed. I could always sneak up on her and... No, I can't do that to Hinata-san. So how the hell do I do this?!?!?!".

TBC...


End file.
